


late mornings

by kim_wonpil



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_wonpil/pseuds/kim_wonpil
Summary: wonpil just needs a hug.





	late mornings

”dongsaeng? dowoonie?” 

dowoon’s heart pounded the moment his hyung spoke. he had heard the door creak open, and had seen the rectangle of light that appeared in front of him. dowoon had always struggled to get to sleep.

”dowoonie, please.” wonpil spoke in a hushed tone. it broke dowoon’s heart with how sad he sounded.

”hyung?” dowoon groaned, turning around in his bed. 

“can i sleep with you?”

dowoon felt his face burn up almost instantly. “y-yeah.” the younger boy gently moved the covers, so wonpil could squeeze in. the older boy’s body snuggled up, right into dowoon, not leaving many gaps.

”did something happen, hyung?” dowoon whispered. wonpil shivered under the breath of his friend.

“i had a scary dream.” wonpil grimaced, remembering it.

”aw, wonpil hyung...” dowoon puller the older boy into a tight embrace. “it’s okay, i’m here.”

wonpil squeezed dowoon tightly, careful not to crush him. “thank you, dowoonie.”

dowoon took a risk, lightly kissing the top of wonpil’s head. he barely even brushed his lips against the boy’s soft brown hair. 

“did you just kiss me?” wonpil questioned him, staring up at dowoon like a puppy.

dowoon didn’t respond. he closed his eyes, praying that wonpil would assume he was asleep. 

but wonpil knew when dowoon lied.

dowoon jumped when he felt something come into contact with his lips. his eyes fluttered open, and sure enough, wonpil was kissing him. wonpil moved his hands into dowoon’s dark hair, pulling the younger boy closer. dowoon’s hands made their way to wonpil’s hips, holding him like he’d never let go.

”d-dowoon...” wonpil mumbled.

wonpil was touching and treating dowoon so softly, like he was a fragile piece of china. dowoon had never felt so safe in all his life.

before it could get heated, wonpil pulled his head back to detach their lips with a little pop. 

“i’m sorry, i-i shouldn’t have done that. i should’ve asked first.” wonpil kicked himself mentally for thinking dowoon could like him like this.

”then ask.” dowoon stated firmly.

”what?” wonpil was perplexed as to why dowoon was saying this.

”ask me if you can kiss me. and i’ll give you an answer.”

wonpil stumbled over his next words. “c-can i kiss you?”

”yeah.” dowoon whispered. “you can kiss me all you like, hyung.”

wonpil’s cheeks turned dusty pink. “i-i really like you, dowoon. i couldn’t say it before, but now i...i feel confident about it.”

”i really like you too, pillie.” dowoon sighed, pressing his lips to wonpil’s forehead. “like, a lot.”

”will you cuddle me to sleep?”

dowoon chuckled, before kissing wonpil's cheek. "of course.


End file.
